


Other Methods

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Loki-centric, between Thor and Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all brainwashing is done via glow sticks of destiny or The Tesseract...sometimes turning someone's mind to your will is much...simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Thor.
> 
> A/N: The void in this story has a time relativity difference and Loki fell through it in his view for much longer than a year.

He wasn't sure who he was anymore. He was sure at one point he had a name, after all he had the feeling that most things did, but he wasn't sure what it was anymore. Nor could he remember what it sounded like. His name, his self was gone lost to the void long ago. The void was freezing, always cold and dark. If there had been anything before the void it had fled to the darkest corners of his mind along with all of his other memories.

Sometimes he could see faces and places flash before his memories eye ,but he could no longer remember the names that went with them or what they meant to him. All he could remember was the cold and the darkness. All that existed now was the cold and the darkness and that's all that would ever exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
